


I don't like her dammit

by Sherlock816



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 21st Century, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Humor, Magic, Modern Era, POV Third Person, Pureblood Culture, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock816/pseuds/Sherlock816
Summary: Dramione but with female Draco, touches subjects of pureblood supremacy and homosexuality. From first year when they meet till post war period.  Dracia Malfoy was raised under the strictest pureblood standards, but what happens when she realizes she's falling in love with another girl? and Mudblood Granger at that?





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its copyrights blah blah  
> This probably sucks but hey I got a bit inspired :'D

Dracia Malfoy walked confidently amongst the first years behind Professor McGonnagall to the Great Hall. She already knew she was gonna get sorted into Slytherin, her entire family had been sorted into Slytherin and Merlin forbid she was any different. Letting her platinum blonde hair fall back on her shoulders rolling her already cold grey eyes as she hears to the others whispering about how 'The Boy Who Lived' was really walking among them. So what if he was? Jeez he was just some bloke who got lucky and now everyone was making such a big fuss about it like he was a god or something. Her eyes scanned him before his companions. On his side she could see one of the Weasleys talking to him. She didn't need to ask his name, ginger hair, hand me down clothes, obviously a Weasley. Blood traitors, she huffs. However her eyes stop when she sees the third person in their group, she certainly didn't know who that one was. She knew the rule though, if she didn't know the name then she was a Mudblood. Pureblood society was a small, tight elite group it was easy to recognise those who weren't. Her brown, bushy hair almost covers her face as she clutches her books nervously making Dracia suppress a chuckle. Yup, muddblood. 

She sends a smirk as the Sorting Hat screams 'Sytherin!' just barely touching her head and joins her table. From there she can watch the bushy haired girl walking up to the stool as her name is called looking completely stressed out. She chuckles almost wanting to scream 'it ain't gonna bite you!' She rolls her eyes as the hat shouts 'Gryffindor!' The mudblood welcoming house, she snickers. They cetainly had no standards. Everyone eagerly watches Harry Potter take his turn, Gryffindor to no one's surprise. Of course, the 'good' house. Bunch of hypocritical show offs. Dracia shrugs it off to enjoy a good meal and get to know her fellow Slytherins. Some of them she already knew thanks to her parents' connections, she was already friends with Daphne Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle she knew already were a pair of retarded toads she could easily use. After dinner she heads to the dormitory she was to share with Daphne and a couple of other girls to get a good nights sleep. 

Hermione was nailing her first classes, it may appear like she was very confident on her academic skills but truth be told she was freaking out on the inside. In her head she just wan't smart enogh. She could never catch up to all these kids who grew up in the wizarding world with magic parents. She felt near rage at the thought of such unfairness. She tried hard, really hard. Since she had gotten her letter she had started to read every single book about magic she could find. Buried her nose for days, there was so much to learn. She hated to see how purebloods and halfbloods could just easily relax and do nothing while she had to study her arse off just to catch up. Usually she was with Harry and Ron going everywhere together but sometimes she found she liked to relax by the trees alone. She sighs when she sees Dracia Malfoy approaching. She couldn't get one minute's peace. One minute.

"Where are Potter and Weasley?" Dracia smirks speaking in a cynical tone. "Got tired of your know-it-all attitude?"

"Bugger off Malfoy" Hermione frowns at her, however Dracia was not easily intimidated. 

"Or what? I have to admit Granger, for a Muggleborn you certainly know a lot about magic." She had the word 'Mudblood' in mind of course but she decided to put it away for another time. "You like Potter and want to impress him by shouting answers in class considering you don't have the looks?"

This earns her a very deep but really hurt glare from the brunette. "Shut up Malfoy. Just shut up." In reality she was trying hard not to let it get to her. Well at least she just called her a Muggleborn.

"I'm just stating the truth." Dracia raises her hands mockingly. 

"If you put that much energy into studying as you do to insult me maybe you could earn some house points as well."

"You see Granger those of us who come from a long line of powerful wizards don't have to spend hours at the library. These things just come naturally to us." She shrugs in an uncaring manner knowing that would hit her hard.

Hermione quickly gets up and pushes her before walking away clutching her books making Dracia laugh hard. Hermione runs to the girls bathroom so no one could see the tears that were streaming down her face. Could it all be true? Maybe purebloods really had more magic in them and she just didn't know? Malfoy had hit right in her insecurities. She wasn't crushing on Harry but no one appreciates being told "you don't have the looks". She stayed locked up in there for a while until the tears stopped and she could go back out and head to her next class pretending she wasn't hurting.

Truth be told Dracia herself was less confident than what met the eye. She wanted all the attention and admiration Potter was receiving from teachers and students. Her godfather Snape was the only one who didn't seem at all appalled by his fame. She enjoyed to watch how he constantly put him down in class. She wanted all those fans, she wanted to be the favourite, she wanted the privileges, she was supposed to have all that, she was a Malfoy and a Black, yet Potter was stealing the show. He even got into the Quidditch team for his "prodigious" flying skills whatever that means! No first year was ever allowed on the team. Yet there it was, Hogwarts making exceptions for the Golden Boy. 

The year was boring, she couldn't get a single intelligent conversation out of Crabbe and Goyle, Daphne was cool but in Slytherin no one would trust each other so easily for a friendship, she even missed all her stuff. Her mother didn't let her bring a lot of the stuff she had at home. At Malfoy Manor she even needed two rooms to put all her clothes and magic toys and artifacts. Here she had to share a room with just one trunk with other three girls which included Pansy "annoying" Parkinson. One night however looked like things could get more fun. Being the rebel she was she got out of bed and wandering down the hallways she hears some noise. Peeking from behind a wall she sees the Golden Trio sneaking out to Hagrid's. Of course during the past months Crabbe and Goyle had served as her spies informing her they wanted to free some dragon for Hagrid or whatever. She smirks quickly going to tell McGonnagall. 

She savoured the moment so much. However McGonnagall apparently wasn't gonna let her off the hook so easily instead giving her detention too for being out after curfew. What? Helping the giant and these dorks find some wounded unicorn? That's servants work! She sure as hell wasn't gonna get dirty in some dark woods to find a freaking unicorn. Worst of all they send her off with Potter. Granger would've been easy to scare and bully but of course Saint Potter was under the protection of Dumbledore, McGonnagall, and the entire wizarding community. Didn't mean she couldn't sneer at him every now and then. That was until they saw some cloaked person kneeling next to a wounded unicorn seeming to drink his blood. As Potter touched his forehead seeming to be in pain Dracia trembled a little observing the creature knowing exactly who it was. She was Lucius Malfoy's daughter give the girl some credit. She knew He was still out there she just couldn't say anything about what she knew to anybody. 

The Dark Lord looks up for a second. Nope. Hell no! A Malfoy or not she couldn't deal with this crap right now the dude was scary even to a Pureblood. She screams like a mad person dropping her lamp and flees leaving Potter behind. He could manage he did it once right? 

She just wanted to be far from all that. Although she knew. She knew he would make a come back and her fate was already written. She was to become a Death Eater in the future no questions asked. It all seemed scary right now considering she was eleven. Meanwhile Hermione was keeping herself busy discovering the philosopher's stone mystery. So Fluffy was guarding it!

"Still here Granger?" Dracia passes by her at the library.

Hermione sighs. "Just doing some light reading Malfoy."

"Light reading? You call that light reading?" she chuckles gestuirng to her 700 page book.

Hermione glares at her. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn't have to spend hours at the library?" she quotes her. For a brief second Dracia looked busted. 

"Well..." she shakes her head. "I happen to enjoy watching you people who do." She nods agreeing with herself.

"Crreeeep..."

"Shut your mouth Granger!"

By this point Hermione was sick of her already so she just took off with the book to go find Harry and Ron. They had a lot of work to do to be listening to a spoiled brat who apparently had nothing better to do.

Rumours of how the three saved Hogwarts from two-faced Quirrell and got the stone circulated around the school much to Dracia's dismay. Just in case Potter needed ANY MORE attention than he already had. They also said Hermione had used her logic to solve potion riddles and performed advanced spells. She tried hard not to feel the slightest bit of admiration shrugging it off as she listened to Dumbledore at the Farewell Feast. Slytherin wins the House Cup! She cheers with her fellow Slytherins feeling happy for once. 

"Let me just add a few more points to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.."

What? Now why? For breathing? Dumbledore just loved giving away points like the lemon candy in his office Dracia didn't think he understood the difference. 

"...for bravery and heroism.."

Oh for Merlin's sake. She turned to glare at Hermione but she was too busy smiling softly blushing like mad not believing she was being awarded for that. Almost as if she really hadn't been expecting that at all. Dracia frowns looking down as Dumbledore changes the Slytherin flags for the Gryffindor once. The Slytherins groan as basically everyone else cheers. This wasn't fair. She sighs taking off her hat angrily tossing it on the table. Oh well. They still had another six years ahead of them.


	2. Year Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up set in Chamber of Secrets. Had a lot of fun writing it I hope you enjoy

Hermione was nervous about going to Diagon Alley with her Muggle parents to buy her school supplies. Not because she was ashamed, but because she knew people from Hogwarts by now and she didn't want to run into them. She thinks of Dracia still feeling very hurt about all the things she said to her the year before. Just the thought of seeing her friends comforted her a little. 

"Harry! Ron!" she smiles when she sees them hurrying towards them. "How was your summer?"

"Crazy around the house. " Ron chuckles. "More than usual, Fred and George saw some muggle movie called 'The Parent Trap' and decided to pull a similar joke on my parents."

Hermione laughs recalling the film herself. "Harry you never answered any of my letters, did you not get them?"

"No I didn't" Harry says apologetically. "The Malfoy's house elf intercepted my mail apparently."

This causes her to frown. "Do you think they asked him to?" She almost cringes at the sound of the Malfoy name.

"No. He said something about saving my life by preventing me from going back to Hogwarts. I don't know what he meant."

"So strange...."

Speaking of the devil Dracia Malfoy's voice can be heard behind her. "Well if it isn't Saint Potter, Weasel and Bookworm."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Nice to see you too Malfoy."

"My father is buying me the Nimbus 2000 this year." Dracia tries in vain to impress her. 

"The what now?" Hermione tries not to smirk as she plays dumb.

Dracia rolls her eyes. "Not surprised you don't know what it is considering you probably thought broomsticks were just for sweeping the floor."

"No I just thought the Nimbus 2000 was some new computer. Oh sorry you don't know what that is do you?" Now she smirks at Dracia's outraged face as Harry and Ron snicker behind her. However Dracia sends her a cold deathly stare that gives her a bit of chills. 

"You need to learn some respect for your superiors you.." Dracia's angry retort was interrupted by her father leaning his snake cane on her shoulder.

"Now Dracia what have I told you about being rude?" He says with a slight tone of sarcasm. Hermione steps back a little, that man was scary. 

"Ah you must be Hermione Granger. Are those your parents? Muggles aren't they?" He motions to Mr and Mrs Granger talking to Mr Weasley. Hermione frowns a little defiantly as Dracia smirks. 

"Come on Dracia we still have got things to do." He pulls his daughter away leaving the trio huffing. 

"They think they're so superior because they're loaded." Ron rolls his eyes. 

"Come on let's just ignore them." Hermione shakes her head.  
Dracia had to admit she was rather impressed by Hermiones ultimate sass performance. She hadn’t been expecting that and to be honest she hated it and loved it at the same time she couldn’t quite explain. Let’s just say she would rather argue with Granger than having to spend the rest of the day listening to her father’s lectures on Mudbloods and blood traitors and how to treat them. She did believe in all this stuff but it was getting tiring to hear it all the time.   
A couple of days later she is finally taken back to Platform 9 ¾ for another year at Hogwarts. The train ride seemed to be long though. Sharing a carriage with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy was just as annoying and boring as it sounds. Eventually she decides to take a break and check out the other carriages. She’s surprised to find Hermione sitting alone in hers. She stands next to the door peeking through the glass window. The bookworm seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit without her usual male companions. Occupying an entire seat, stretching her legs with two cords attached to her ears moving her foot and surrounded by empty chocolate frog wrappings munching on some more. She had to keep herself from snickering at the image before coming out of her hiding spot.

“You ate Potter and Weasley too?”

Hermione jumps out of her skin rolling her eyes when she sees who it is. 

“One minute’s peace I swear to God. What do you want now Malfoy?”

Dracia smirks inviting herself in and sitting across from her.

“Just passing by and saw this…unusual image of you. Seriously, who would’ve thought you could eat that much?”

Hermione frowns angrily at her, by now Dracia knew that frown very well and she didn’t quite know why but it gave her chills. Suddenly that frown turned into a smirk and Hermione stretches her arm holding her iPod pointing it at her shouting “Muggle power!”

Dracia let out a scream and quickly covered her head with her arms making Hermione laugh out loud like she hadn’t in a while.  
“The hell is that Granger?!!”

Hermione could barely speak due to her laughter.

“It’s…it’s….an iPod..!” she clutches her stomach still giggling.

“A what now?”

“It’s just a little gadget to listen to music.”

Dracia looks at her raising a brow. “That little thing has tiny music instruments in it?”

Hermione chuckles fondly finding her cluelessness cute for just a second and patting the spot next to her.

“Oh hell no! Get that muggle thing away from me.”

“You just had to ruin it Malfoy.” Hermione shakes her head. “Suit yourself.” She places the earbud back and closes her eyes.

Dracia observes her curiously for a second, she looked quite peaceful with that thing. She bites her lip playing with her fingers and after fidgeting a little she gets up and goes sit next to her keeping a bit of distance. This causes Hermione to open her eyes in surprise, she smiles very lightly handing her one of her earbuds. Dracia takes it slowly eyeing it before putting it on her ear and gasping when she hears the music.

“It’s….” She almost wanted to say genius but she wasn’t about to admit that.”…interesting.”

Hermione nods leaning her head against the back of the seat closing her eyes again. Dracia stayed there next to her with the earbud on. This was new, felt nice but she couldn’t allow herself to actually enjoy Hermione’s company, her father’s scary voice kept sounding in her head. After a couple of minutes she takes the earbud off and hurries out of the compartment. She couldn’t befriend the Mudblood, she couldn’t be in nice terms with those of her kind. Hermione opens her eyes tilting her head confused as she leaves. 

Once at Hogwarts after reuniting with Harry and Ron and facepalming after listening to how they crashed a car into the Whomping Willow they had their first class with Gilderoy “Colgate teeth” Lockhart. Dracia didn’t understand why all the other girls seemed to be infatuated by the pretty boy. Even Granger grinned goofily and sighed whenever he entered the room. Dracia felt something very weird every time this happened. Jealousy perhaps? No this wasn’t possible it couldn’t be. She didn’t like the teacher herself at all so why would she be jealous? She had better things to think about. Like Quidditch. Yeah, her father had told her he’d buy a Nimbus 2000 for each member of the Slytherin team guaranteeing her way in. She loved Quidditch and wanted to play very badly so naturally this was perfect news.

A couple of weeks later she’s walking triumphantly with her Slytherin Quidditch uniform with the rest of the team all holding their new expensive broomsticks as the Gryffindors gawk at them.

“We have the field for practise today.” Oliver Wood glares at Marcus Flint.

“Shame, we have permission from Professor Snape to use it. We have to train out new seeker here. And of course practise ourselves on out new broomsticks courtesy of the Malfoys.” Flint waves his in front of his face.

“In Gryffindor no one has to buy their way in, we base it on pure talent.” Hermione says assertively. 

Dracia didn’t appreciate being called a cheater even if she –had- bought her way in.   
“No one asked for your opinion you filthy, little Mudblood.” 

She regretted those words as soon as she said them. She had heard her father use them countless times but something didn’t feel right about repeating them to Granger. She wasn’t gonna back down from her statement though. However the Gryffindor team wasn’t gonna let that slide and started yelling at them to go away and to never use that word again. Hermione was just speechless for the first time. No one had ever called her that word at least not to her face and it felt horrible to be diminished like that because of her blood status. She felt like crying but tried to hold it. As Ron’s hex at Dracia backfired causing him to start vomiting slugs she sighs and quickly kneels down with Harry to help him up and drag him away as the Slytherin team laughs loudly. 

Even if Hagrid comforted her a little she felt quite depressed for the next couple of days. She couldn’t understand Dracia, she couldn’t understand why she had to be so cruel to her. She hated the fact she had the power to make her feel so inferior. Didn’t help when god knows who wrote “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware” with blood on the walls. For a moment she thought Dracia was crazy enough to have done that. 

“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next Mudbloods!” Dracia yelled looking specifically at her. She really didn’t write it but she wasn’t gonna let the opportunity to taunt her once again slide. Hermione didn’t know whether to actually fear for her life or view it as some bad joke. 

To be fair as confident and Slytherinish as Dracia seemed she wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of the Chamber having been opened considering the fact it was rumoured to be some reptile monster in there. Being a Pureblood however certainly made her feel a lot more safe and grateful. 

Hermione of course wasn’t gonna stay with the doubt on who the Slytherin heir was though. Never would Dracia have imagined her capable of pulling off the Polyjuice Potion and send Harry and Ron disguised as her own spies Crabbe and Goyle to spy on her. Or Potter being able to speak Parseltongue as he showed at Duelling Club. That one certainly creeped her out. She couldn’t speak Parseltongue herself. He couldn’t be Heir of Slytherin, this was too confusing but she was afraid to ask anyone. She didn’t know much about it herself to tell the truth but she liked to look cool so she told “Crabbe and Goyle” everything she knew. She unsuspectingly bragged about her father’s collection of illegal artefacts. She admitted though that she knew she wasn’t the Heir of Slytherin even if she wished she was. Would be cool to speak Parseltongue and have a giant reptile pet to attack people at her command. 

“But I know one thing. Last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened a Mudblood died. So I bet it’s a matter of time before one of them’s killed this time…I hope it’s Granger.” 

Lie. Very deep down she was praying nothing happened to Granger. She was…special, she just couldn’t admit that to herself let alone to other people. 

However, things got ugly. Students started to be found petrified, no one dead yet luckily. Fear reigned the hallways. Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, and to Dracia’s secret fear, Hermione Granger. Worst thing was she couldn’t express any sort of worry like Potter and Weasley were allowed to. She wasn’t her friend. She just kept pacing the Slytherin common room. 

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about Granger.” Daphne Greengrass raises a brow leaning against the wall.

“Don’t be silly.” Dracia folds her arms frowning at her. “Why would I be worried about a Mudblood? She had it coming."

Daphne looked at her sceptically. “You went paler than usual when you heard about it.”

“That’s my way of glowing when I hear happy news.”

“Is it also your way of glowing to go quiet for weeks and pace the room like a mad person?”

“I’ve done nothing of the sort.” She snaps. “I’ve been way too happy without all those obnoxious Mudbloods. Look at how peaceful the school is without them. We shouldn’t be admitting them in the first place.”

Daphne sighs and shrugs before going up to bed. Dracia flops on the couch, at least Granger wasn’t dead but what if they couldn’t un-petrify her? The thought scared her to no end so she decided not to think about it. 

Then to make it worse a Pureblood student was dragged into the Chamber apparently. A blood traitor but still. Ginny Weasley’s skeleton would “lie in the Chamber forever”. Whoever this was, certainly liked to be dramatic. And what kind of school wouldn’t send the children back home anyway? This constituted as an emergency situation for Merlin’s sake! Okay Dracia relax, you have to enjoy this whole show, it’s them they’re coming for not you. You’ll be fine. Granger will be fine.

Somehow Saint Potter has to be the hero again. Apparently he broke into the Chamber and defeated the monster saving the Weasley girl getting awarded again like last year. Dracia found it ridiculous and hard to believe for a second year but she couldn’t stop all the Potter fans. Instead she was just summoned to Dumbledore’s office where her father was waiting at the end of the year to pick up her house elf. Lucius was outraged his attempt to blackmail the Ministry into dismissing Dumbledore hadn’t worked like he wanted. Or the fact that he sneaked Tom Riddle’s diary into Ginny Weasley’s school stuff that day at Flourish & Blotts. This was news to her too even if she knew about the diary. 

Things didn’t end well, not only did she lose her house elf to Potter tricking her dad into giving him the diary with a sock inside. What was she supposed to do now without a house elf? Lucius Malfoy was also fired from his post as school governor. Didn’t affect them financially, she knew they were too rich, but certainly would lower their prestige. She wasn’t happy. Stupid Potter and his hero complex. 

She was allowed to go to the Great Hall for the Farewell Feast, at least this whole chamber of secrets drama is over. The doors to the hall open causing her to look up from her food and there she was. Hermione Granger, alive and beaming. Dracia frowned and took a sip of pumpkin juice to stop the smile that was about to spread on her face. Maybe this year didn’t end so badly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'm making it so neither Dracia nor Hermione know of their gayness just yet and discover it little by little. Again, comments are very much appreciated. Also this is modern AU not 1990s like in the books


	3. Year Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 up! :) a bit more sexy content in here ;), will start to go up as they grow up

Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. On the Daily Prophet and all over the place. Dracia raises an amused brow and puts the paper down. She obviously wouldn’t want a serial killer out there bur she was sure it didn’t concern her. She was Lucius Malfoy’s daughter after all plus this Black guy was her mother’s cousin. It’s all in the family. Narcissa enters the dining room and quickly snatches the paper shaking her head.  
“Leave it Dracia. It’s a lost case. He was always the black sheep of the family.”  
Narcissa leaned back to eat her breakfast as Lucius joins them putting a hand on hers. Her parents together looked like a glamorous magazine couple. They were both so physically appealing like the two winners of the genetic lottery. They were always the most elegant at Pureblood balls. She wanted that. Was expected to be like that actually. But at the moment she just couldn’t find anyone as appealing. At least none of the pureblood boys waltzing before her managed to make her feel the slightest tingle.  
After breakfast they take her to King’s Cross as usual and say their goodbyes before letting her board the train. Usual ride until it suddenly went very cold, the lights of her compartment went out and the windows became so fogged she couldn’t see anything. But she knew what this was about. She felt terrified for a moment. She knew they were looking for Black but she also knew those creatures could easily suck out her soul just for the heck of it. Soon enough it was over and people started to come out and talk. Pansy Parkinson enters skipping and giggles.  
“Potter fainted! One of the Dementors entered his compartment and he literally fainted!” she laughs.  
Dracia chuckles making a mental note to taunt Potter about it later. And she did, once at Hogwarts she passed by Harry pulling her cap over her head imitating a Dementor.  
“Oooooohhhh Haaaaaarryyyy Pooootteeeerr” she hissed. “I come for yyoooouu!!” The Slytherins surrounding her laughed as Hermione send her the traditional glare pulling Harry away.  
“Ignore her Harry.”  
“I don’t know why she has to taunt me so much over every silly thing.”  
“I’d say she likes you mate.” Ron snorts. “She wants your attention.”  
Hermione rolls her eyes as Harry makes a disgusted face.  
“That can’t be possible Ronald.”  
“Think about it Mione, she has this sort of fixation on Harry, always wanting to make him look bad and mocking him. It’s her way of getting his attention.”  
Hermione frowned thinking about it. She remembered in first year when Dracia referred to her having the crush on Harry and then calling her ugly. And then next year she did buy her way into the Slytherin team as a Seeker and called her a Mudblood when she accussed her of it in front of Harry. It could be….She didn’t like the idea at all. Not just because Dracia was such a nasty person and Harry was her friend but something about the idea of Dracia crushing on him actually made her angry. Gave her a pang in the stomach. She quickly shakes it off and says goodbye to the boys before heading to her next class.  
Dracia yawns in Divination class listening to Sybill Trelawney dramatically rant about seeing the future and shit. Even Granger seemed to find this class absolutely useless and rubbish. After giving Potter “The Grim” talk she went to other tables to check on their work. She picks up Dracia’s cup examining it. Dracia rolls her eyes expecting her to say something equally stupid.  
“Oh m’dear you are about to make some very serious discovery soon!”  
“On how to get away of having to take this silly class?” she snorts  
“There is something about you that you are yet to discover! Something different! Magical!”  
“Newsflash, I already know I’m a witch.”  
“oohh but there’s more about you than you know! You just need to open your mind and play close observation!”  
“Sure.”  
The woman was definitely mad. She already knew everything there is to know. At least about herself she did.  
Professor Lupin was no making the day any more fun for Dracia. The class was ridiculous. She had to admit she did giggle when Longbottom dressed her godfather in his grandmother’s clothes. She’d probably never be able to look him in the eye again.  
However it was her turn. She refused of course dismissing the subject but Lupin gently reminded her he was in charge of her grade. She reluctantly walked towards the Boggart wand in hand. And to everyone’s surprise but hers Lucius Malfoy steps out of the wardrobe. She knew it wasn’t real, yet she trembled and tried to hold back the tears. The tears of humiliation at everyone now knowing she was afraid of her own father. She was visibly shaking, boggart Lucius kept walking towards her until another female voice yelled “Riddikulus!” and gave him a tutu. She looks around to see Hermione just lowering her wand and nodding. She couldn’t take this, she grumbles and runs out of the classroom. Once outside she flops under a tree making sure no one was looking and lets herself cry a little. She had just given those dumbasses the perfect weapon to use against her for the rest of her life.  
A couple of minutes later she feels a bump next to her and looks up to find precisely Granger sitting next to her. Alone.  
“What do you want Granger? Didn’t think of bringing Potter and Weasley to make fun of me too?”  
“I’m not here to make fun of you Malfoy. You’ll find it surprising that not all of us are like you.”  
Dracia frowns at her distrustfully but Hermione gives her a soft, genuine look.  
“What do you want then?  
“I just came to check on you.”  
“Bullocks. What do you care? I’ve been making your life hell since day one Granger, it’s my job. You have no reason to worry about me and be nice to me. You’re definitely onto something.”  
“True you’ve been very nasty. But like I said, not all of us are you. No one deserves to be so lonely.”  
“You Gryffindorks and your righteousness.” She scoffs. “I don’t need your help.”  
“Suit yourself.” She sighs and get up walking away. At least she had tried.  
Dracia was genuinely surprised at her sudden kindness though. She wasn’t used to someone other than her mum just caring about her like that. Especially after having been so rude to them countless times. She hated Granger. Little Miss Perfect. So smart and responsible and mature and talented and pretty. Wait. Did she just say pretty? She shakes her head. Must be going mad. She had to admit she didn’t look half bad this year but still, she couldn’t refer to her as pretty or hate her for it. She had just done such a nice gesture for her and it made her feel even more shitty. She couldn’t believe Granger had the perfect opportunity to get back at her, to humiliate her like she had done and yet chose to be kind instead. Dracia just couldn’t understand why anyone would do something like that. But she couldn’t think too much about it. Her father had taught her thinking too much was bad. Just do as you’re told.  
As hurt as Hermione felt at Dracia’s attitude she had other things to worry about besides her agitated class schedule for this year. The time turner was magical but having to be at so many places caused her a lot of stress at times. Not to mention the fact a serial killer was after her best friend. And apparently he was at Hogwarts and even attacked the Fat Lady. No, she couldn’t afford to be thinking about Dracia right now. She was just so sick of her bipolarity already. The time she provoked Buckbeak, acted like a complete drama queen to get Hagrid sacked and then had the balls to make fun of him was just the last straw for her.  
Punched her square in the face. Didn’t give a damn anymore. Even Dracia herself seemed shocked as she clutched her nose.  
“The hell is wrong with you Granger?!!”  
Hermione pants as Harry and Ron equally shocked try to pull her away.  
“That felt good…”  
“Oh yeah? This will feel even better!” Dracia angrily tackles her down to the ground. The boys just watch them with wide eyes not knowing whether to intervene or not since it was a girls fight.  
They kept rolling on top of each other grumbling and pulling at each other’s hair. Quite amusing to watch to be honest.  
“I’m so sick of you!” Hermione pins her to the ground.  
“The feeling is mutual Granger!” Dracia rolls them over.  
“I hate you!” Hermione struggles to get back on top.  
“I hate you too!”  
“But I hated you first!”  
And so it went on with the rolling over until Daphne got sick of it and walked to them.  
“Alright that’s enough you two! Break it up or get a room!”  
“What?” Dracia looked up at her for a second.  
“Ugh!!” They both groaned with a face as they quickly pulled away from each other.  
Hermione tries to fix her hair and stands up fixing her clothes huffing. She seemed genuinely so upset that Harry and Ron decided not to comment anything on it instead just gently pulling her way.  
“Come on Mione, it’s okay.”  
Daphne however wasn’t so sweet.  
“That was quite a show.” She says smirking as Dracia helps herself up.  
“Shut up.” She huffs. “We were fighting.”  
“Didn’t look so PG-13 to me.”  
“We were doing nothing of the sort!” She yells angrily and walks away to enter the castle. She may not have noticed it but she was blushing madly. Feeling Hermione’s body so close to hers, so angry brought her a weird warming sensation she definitely didn’t want to think about.  
Hermione’s next couple of weeks were hell. Harry was under so much pressure with this whole Sirius Black thing that he actually got mad and stopped talking to her because she reported the mysterious Firebolt he received from a stranger to McGonnagall. What was she supposed to do? Risk it being jinxed? Ron didn’t want to speak to her either because Crookshanks wouldn’t stop attacking his stupid rat. She felt so lonely with no friends to distract her from thinking about Dracia. That wrestling had been a bit intense. As satisfying as it had felt to punch her in the face, by the time they were on the ground she didn’t think about punching her again. Rolling over each other in hate had brought her such a heating, exhilarating sensation she didn’t want it to stop. She shakes her head sighing. This wasn’t right, what was happening to her?  
She thought about discussing it with Ginny, they had become close friends but something told her it was rather something to be embarrassed about. She immersed in all her classes to keep her mind numb, which usually worked.  
Luckily enough at least Harry came to patch things up with her. Buckbeak’s excecution makes the three reconcile at last. Now she could keep herself busy planning how to save him with Ron due to Harry constantly having Quidditch practice thanks to Oliver Wood’s obsession with the House Cup.  
And then of course finding out the truth about Sirius Black and Ron’s rat turning out to be the real traitor. It was all even more confusing but at least Sirius was an innocent man. Now it was time to use the time turner to help Harry save Buckbeak and help Sirius escape. By now she was very good at using the thing and witnessing her own recent past without being seen or getting dizzy. Together they repeated every scene, suddenly they get to her fight with Dracia. Harry presses his lips together in order not to laugh watching the two girls wrestling on the ground for a second time. Hermione blushes madly biting her lip and forces herself to look away.  
“I thought you had enjoyed that.” Harry tilts his head.  
“A did a little too much…” Hermione mutters softly to herself making it inaudible.  
Finally it was over and they could quickly run to the next scene. After all the ordeal is thankfully over as well as the schoolyear she decides to give up the time turner. Too much stress. She’d spend the summer trying to relax her mind and of course get Dracia out of it. She didn’t even understand what it was she was feeling, hate sure but a weird type of hate. This was Dracia Malfoy we’re talking about, pureblood supremacist by birth. At least she had something worth looking forward to. The Quidditch World Cup was coming up this summer and Ron had promised to try and get tickets for the three. A whole fun summer without having to see Dracia Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed it, can't promise I'll upload the next chapter soon cause I'll be out but I'll try as soon as I can


	4. Year Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay been terribly busy but anyway here's chapter four ;)
> 
> needless to say I do not own the Harry Potter series I'm not that brilliant

Dracia was beyond thrilled by the Quidditch World Cup, for once she could say she was genuinely excited about something she just didn’t want her dad to see what a jock she actually was. Perks of being a Malfoy and a Black was getting their own private box at the stadium as not to mix with the rest of the peasants. Rumour had it the Weasleys had gotten cheap tickets at the last rows. Must me a miracle for them, she chuckles. She watches the game intently studying every move trying to memorise them for her own skills. She may have bought her way into the team but she certainly enjoyed the sport. 

After the match her father had excused himself while Narcissa took her to their luxurious tent where she flopped on her bed to read more Quidditch magazines. Of course, her quiet moment wouldn’t last long though. After a couple of minutes they started hearing screams outside. Dracia quickly gets on her feet scared as hell but Narcissa stops her. “Relax, they’re not coming for us.”

“Where’s dad?”

“He had to do some work.” She nods. 

She peeks outside her tent to witness the Death Eaters terrorizing the whole camp. Burning tents as the other witches and wizards ran out fleeing for their lives. If hell existed it would surely look like this. Dracia opens her eyes wide as it hits her. Granger.  
By this point Narcissa Malfoy was already finishing packing up the tent.

“Let’s go. We’ll meet your father later.”

“Wait no!” Dracia pulls away from her grasp and takes off running trying to find the Weasley camp. Eventually she spotted the older Weasleys helping a scared trio out of the tent. Hermione actually trying to shoot some spells. She shakes her head, silly girl. 

“Granger they’re after Muggles!” She yells. “Do you wanna be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do hang around…they’re moving this way and it would give us all a laugh.”

Just Malfoy’s way of telling her to just run and hide.

“Hermione’s a witch.” Harry rolls his eyes. 

“Have it your own way Potter…if you think they can’t spot a Mudblood stay where you are.”

Malfoy’s exasperated way of warning Potter to just hide Granger. 

Hermione however not appreciating the use of the M word yells at her. “Shut up Malfoy! Go away!” Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins however seemed to her message better quickly dragging her away. 

“Dracia don’t you ever run away like that during a riot!” Her mother grabs her by the arm taking her away, this was odd considering Narcissa rarely ever spoke angrily to her. 

On their way running across the woods she spots some Death Eaters approaching the Weasley group.

“No….” she manages to gasp. She couldn’t really be playing the knight in the shining armour and save Hermione in front of everyone. That was usually Potter’s job. She had to stick to her role. She muttered a spell quickly to transform one of her magazines into a Portkey and throws it their way making sure they didn’t see her before apparating away with her mother. It wasn’t easy to know He was coming back, she was torn because as much as she supported Voldemort she just didn’t want Hermione to get hurt and she didn’t know why. 

After the riots and the situation had calmed down it was time to go back to Hogwarts. She was excited for this year as she knew thanks to her dad’s position in the Ministry that Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament three centuries after it had been cancelled. They would be having classes until October when the students from the other schools would arrive. Lucius had wanted to send her to Durmstrang but her mother didn’t want her to be so far away so he eventually gave in. Durmstrang would’ve fit her rather tomboyish personality to be honest except for the Draconian punishments (pun intended). 

A couple of weeks later Hermione was walking down to Potions lab clutching her books. Snape’s class still made her feel nervous. Snape walks in slamming the door as usual. 

“Today we will make the most difficult potion you’ll do this year. If you cannot manage this one I don’t see the point of continuing your education at this school. This potion is called the Empystosyni potion. Anyone knows why?”  
Hermione quickly raises her hand.

“Anyone else?” He sighs. “Ms Granger?”

“From the Greek word meaning trust, it is the potion commonly used to secure deals due to is ritualistic nature.”

Snape raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Needless to say that this potion is to be done in pairs. Turn your books to page 756 and follow the instructions very carefully. One mistake and not only will you spend the rest of your lives with a face rash you will also lose 200 house points as well as 70% of your final grade so you better have a lot of…chemistry with the partner I will be assigning you.” One could hear the students groan and muttering by this point. 

“Potter….Parkinson..”

“Weasley…..Greengrass..”

“Longbottom…..Goyle…”

It’s like he was doing it on purpose choosing the pairs with the least chemistry possible.

“Malfoy…Granger..”

Fuck. Hermione sighs and heads over to where Dracia was sitting with an equally annoyed expression. “Let’s get this over with Granger, I’m great at Potions so you better not screw up.”

Hermione rolls her eyes as she gets out the ingredients setting them on the table. “Okay so first step…”

Dracia glances at the book. “Easy. Boil the water and put the Gillyweed in.” She looks back up folding her arms.

Hermione scoffs at her. “Malfoy I’m not your house elf, I’m not gonna do everything while you just stand there.”

“Oh you’re not?” Dracia raises a brow sarcastically. “I must’ve confused you with one you look so similar.”

Hermione sighs lightly shoving her to the side surprisingly making her giggle. After putting the gillyweed in she steps back. “Your turn.”

Dracia rolls her eyes heading over to the book and putting the second and third ingredient in before Hermione walks back closer to stir it slowly. The heat coming from the cauldron was making her hair frizzier as it fell on her face. Dracia observes how she bit her lip in concentration as she worked biting her own before realizing it and quickly forcing herself to look away. Though Hermione too was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes off the attractive blonde.

“Uhm here it says….as a personal element wizard A must put inside a part from wizard B and vice versa.” Hermione looks at her confused. “The hell does that mean?”

Dracia rolls her eyes. “Stupid question especially from someone who managed the polyjuice potion in second year. You think I never found out?”

Hermione blushes madly biting her lip quickly composing herself. “Well I am definitely not cutting your toenails.”

Dracia giggles. “You cut Crabbe and Goyle’s toenails? You certainly were interested to know who the heir of Slytherin was.”

Hermione rolls her eyes. “I used hair.”

“Oh hell no.” Dracia quickly clutches her hair. “You wouldn’t understand because your hair looks like shit all the time but mine is precious you can’t just pull it out!”

“It’ll grow back.” Hermione smirks reaching out to grab a hair. Dracia quickly jumps back. “Get your hands of me Granger!”

“Just stand still! It’s just a hair!” Yet again they start wrestling Dracia protecting her hair at all costs. Hermione’s fierce side comes out as she pushes her against a wall pressing her with one arm and her own body making Dracia blush madly for some reason and feel a little too warm. Hermione leans over and quickly pulls a hair out of her head from under her ear. She bites her lip as she looks at her for a couple of seconds until she realizes how close they are and quickly steps back. Clearing her throat she goes back to put it on the cauldron. 

Dracia brushes at her hair looking down.

“Uhm its your turn.”

She looks back up as Hermione leans over. “My hair looks like shit anyway doesn’t it?”

Dracia sighs leaning over as well and delicately brushes Hermione’s hair taking a couple of hairs as they fall and putting them on the cauldron. “There Granger.”

Hermione nods stirring it again. “Next step?”

Dracia looks over at the book. “Merlin...” it’s like they were trying to make it as corny as possible.

“Hmm?”

“Something about holding hands over the cauldron this is ridiculous.”

Hermione frowns checking the book. “It’s not common for Snape to give us assignments like this, he seems to hate human contact as well.”

“Do I look like I know anything Granger?”

“He’s your godfather.”

“Doesn’t mean he sits me on his lap and tells me fairytales.”

Dracia’s sudden sense of humour makes Hermione giggle. She then puts her free hand on the cauldron. “Come on.”

Dracia sighs before slowly putting her hand on top of hers letting her stir it. Hermione bites her lip looking at the potion. Her thumb unconsciously moves to rest on top of Dracia’s making the blonde look at her with a raised brow but doesn’t say anything rather staying where she was. 

Once it was done Hermione looks at her feeling her gaze. For a moment they get lost in each other before Dracia clears her throat.  
“Will you let my hand go Granger? I know it’s soft but I need it.”

Hermione quickly pulls her hand away before smacking her on the arm with a huff. 

“Just put it on the flask and give it to goddaddy Snape.” And with that she walks back to her seat leaving Dracia chuckling as she serves the potion. 

October came in no time and everyone waits excitedly at the Great Hall for the arrival of the international students. Durmstrang did quite the entrance but to Dracia it was Beauxbatons who took her breath away. Never could she ever imagine such beautiful and graceful girls entering all at once. It made her quite uncomfortable. She shifts on her seat trying to get the feeling to go away but it didn’t. 

Naturally she avoids them at all costs. However about a month later the Yule Ball is announced meaning they all had to find dates. Usually she’d just wait for her father to arrange her a date just like she knew her marriage would eventually be but her teenage hormones just wanted to go with someone she actually liked but who? She’d feel all mighty going with one of the gorgeous Beauxbatons girls but even she was too scared to ask. 

She kept looking at girls trying to find a good candidate until Daphne sits next to her. “I’m going to the ball with Zabini. Anyone’s asked you yet?”

“Mhm?” She blinks turning to look at her friend. “No, not yet. I have to wait until they ask me?”

“Well it’s usually the boy who asks.” 

Right! Boys! The thought of going with a boy hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

“Right. I have homework to do see you later.” Dracia gets up and runs to her dorm. For the next couple of weeks she thinks about this a lot. 

So she liked girls. That would explain all the weird moments she’d had with Granger too. She sighs. This couldn’t be happening. Dracia Malfoy had to continue the purity of her race even if the wizarding community was all gay friendly. (Queen JKR said so herself)

As expected Nott asked to the ball and she said yes for the sake of appearances. 

Hermione was eating her lunch alone at the Great Hall hearing everyone talk about the ball like the hormonal teenagers they were.

“So Granger I assume you’re gonna spend the night hiding at the library? That’s sad.” Of course Dracia needed to get her feelings out and rub the fact that she had a date in Hermione’s face.

Hermione rolls her eyes not amused. “And what is it to you?” Enough she had with Ron implying no one had asked her and trying to invite her as a last resource.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking it must feel terrible to see all these other girls getting asked to the ball whereas no one in his right mind would ask you.”

Hermione scoffs picking up her sandwich and storms out. She didn’t have the time nor energy to be reminded yet again that she was unattractive. She wondered if Krum had asked her out of pity or under a curse. 

Yule Ball came around and Dracia was looking all Malfoy gorgeous next to Nott. She was in the middle of a fake laugh when she turns to the stairs stopping dead as Hermione walks down looking a princess. Dracia had to keep her jaw from dropping and felt an instant pang of jealousy. Then to make it worse Krum takes her hand and kisses it. Krum? She scored Krum?? Of course she did just look at her. Dracia was pissed. She wanted to be the one waiting for her. She wanted to be the one escorting her to the Great Hall. She had to stand there as each champion danced with their date hence Krum and Granger. She bit her lip looking at her swaying around wishing she was in her arms instead. She shakes her head and smiles at Nott. Enough was enough.

She spends the rest of the night dancing with him and partying hard with the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione meanwhile wasn’t having such a good time. Her initial happiness at feeling pretty for once had been shattered by Ron just because he got jealous. She storms out of the Great Hall sobbing and just in case her night couldn’t get any worse she sees Dracia full tongue making out with Nott. A feeling of jealousy and anger took over and before she knew it she was running upstairs full crying. 

To be honest it had been fun but Dracia couldn’t say she had enjoyed it. Nott was basically just moving his tongue inside her mouth it was a little disgusting. But oh well, she’d have to start kissing boys eventually. Boys. Yes. 

After Christmas break Hermione seemed much more stoic than before. Heartbreak often does that to people. However Viktor Krum didn’t seem to notice still often looking for her attention much to Dracia’s dismay. So she dealt with it the only way she could. Bullying. 

“So Granger. Krum could do a lot better you know?”

Hermione rolls her eyes. “What is it to you? If you want him that bad he’s yours.”

Except it wasn’t Krum she wanted.

“Don’t be silly Granger. I don’t want that gorilla. I’m just saying a celebrity like him I’m afraid he doesn’t have very good taste.”  
Hermione slams her book on the table standing up looking quite pissed.

“Enough already Malfoy! Just leave me alone! You were making out with Nott what do you care if for some crazy reason Krum likes me! If I’m so disgusting to you then stop wasting your time with me and stay away from me!” She snatches her book and walks away very frustrated. She couldn’t understand why she couldn’t just leave her alone.

For once Dracia felt sorry she had made her feel that way. She didn’t think of her as disgusting and to be fair Krum was a lucky guy. But she couldn’t show that if only she’d understand. 

As the year ended with Diggory’s tragic death Dracia knew He was back. Of course Dumbledore wouldn’t admit it out loud but she knew he knew. And there was only one terrible worry in the pureblood’s mind: Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Comments are very much appreciated.


	5. Year 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with 5th chapter! not that long since the fifth book is kinda uneventful to be honest except at the end.

This year both Dracia and Hermione were thrilled to be prefects. They both enjoyed being chosen basically for being better students and being in charge. Not that they would ever admit that to each other. The only thing Dracia wasn’t particularly excited about was being paired up with Pansy. She already had to spend enough time with her and she was annoying. She was always behind her and Daphne basically just talking about her clothes, ugly muggleborns, clothes again, overall the classical bimbo and Merlin, Dracia couldn’t believe someone could actually be so stupid.   
She knew Granger had been paired up with Weasley. She grumbles just thinking about it, he clearly had feelings for her considering his attitude last year pretty much similar to her own. Except being her best friend and a Gryffindor he had way more chance to score Granger than her. Stupid Weasley, well if Granger had such bad taste to go for a semi-ugly hand-me-down-clothes-wearing dumbass with no personality when she could do better, that was her problem.   
Another thing they could agree on this year without actually having to speak to each other was on how abominable that pink toad from the Ministry was. Hermione wasn’t buying her bullshit speech, she knew right there that the Ministry was gonna intervene at Hogwarts and cover up Voldemort’s return. Dracia on the other hand saw Umbridge exactly for what she was. A wannabe wizarding royalty, ass-kissing social climber.   
Obviously her classes were worse than her speech. “Ministry approved and risk-free” theory of DADA. This was ridiculous. Utter ridiculous. For once she could agree with Potter on the fact that they were not little children anymore and they had to be properly prepared. She just didn’t think it was wise for him to argue with the toad and get any more in trouble. These Gryffindors could be so stupid. Except for Granger, she was controlled and smart yet still fierce. Dracia would have to fool around a lot this year to get her off her head.  
She knew Granger was almost always at the library. It was her happy place so she often took her walks around pretending to be looking for something.   
“So Granger, I’d be packing my stuff now. Umbridge is about to expel the mudbloods anytime soon.”   
Hermione rolls her eyes. “That would be illegal.”  
“For now, she just appointed herself High Inquisitor.”  
Hermione lets out a snort before laughing out loud making Dracia raise a confused eyebrow.   
“High Inquisitor?” She laughs some more. “Woah, so let me get this straight, the woman hates muggles, muggleborns and “half-breeds” yet appoints herself a position alluding to the very institution muggles used during the Middle Ages to prosecute and sentence witches and wizards to death.”  
Dracia stands there looking at her with wide eyes like she had no idea of what she was talking about.  
Hermione sighs and pats the spot next to her. Dracia hesitates a little before taking a seat. Hermione takes out a muggle history book from her stash and opens it on the right before setting it in front of her. “Here. Read.”  
Dracia groans. “So bossy…” However she reads the pages attentively.   
“I…see…”  
“She’s an ignorant idiot.” Hermione shakes her head.  
Dracia chuckles. “She really is. And if you tell anyone I agreed with that I’ll deny it.”  
“Oh your secret is safe with me Malfoy.”  
Dracia chuckles again. “Thanks.”  
Hermione smiles softly and shyly making her heart melt for a moment. She quickly shakes her head. “Well as much as I’d love sitting here listening to your lecture I have to go join the Inquisitorial Squad.” Even though she said it with sarcasm she actually meant it.   
Hermione rolls her eyes. “Didn’t expect any less from you Malfoy.”  
Dracia smirks and salutes before walking away.  
However Hermione wasn’t gonna let her have her way. She managed to convince Harry to create Dumbledore’s Army and like hell she was running the clandestine society. It was fun to be doing it right under Umbridge’s nose. And Malfoy’s although something told her she knew and casually kept forgetting to tell on her.  
After Educational Decree number god knows what stating that wizards and witches had to keep a minimum distance from each other Dracia’s gay ass saw it as her chance. She just had to find other gay witches. Granger would’ve been her first choice but she was straight as an arrow. Bummer. So she did what any hot Slytherin would do. She was surprised to find how many girls were willing to experiment. She couldn’t stand Pansy but it was better than nothing. Besides it’s not like they talked like before. Now both their mouths were too busy.   
Much to Hermione’s dismay because contrary to what Dracia thought, she wasn’t so straight either. One day she was sneaking around looking for more material for the DA and made mistake of opening a well-hidden closet. She jumped back as Pansy gasped. She had her legs wrapped around Dracia’s waist who was holding her up as she licked her neck.  
“Granger don’t you ever knock?”  
Hermione covered her eyes. “In a closet Malfoy? Really?”  
“Fuck off!” Malfoy slammed the door back shut as Hermione ran outside and sat by the lake.  
She’d be lying if she said the scene hadn’t turned her on. She had felt an instant pang of jealousy and anger at Pansy Parkinson. Almost as if she wanted to be the one with Dracia between her legs. She shakes her head and takes deep breaths. No this couldn’t be. She couldn’t possibly feel that hot for Dracia Malfoy.   
“A penny for your thoughts?” Ginny came to sit next to her.  
“It’s nothing. I just saw Malfoy and Parkinson doing god knows what and now I can’t unsee it.”  
Ginny chuckles. “Get used to it, Parkinson is just one of her many toys.”  
“How does she even get that many people?”  
“She’s Malfoy.” Ginny shrugs.  
“Dracia “everyone wants me” Malfoy, with her stupid smirk and her stupid angel physique.” She mumbles.  
Ginny raises a brow. “Someone’s jealous.”  
“Oh don’t be silly. Why would I be jealous? Because she’s been making fun of me since first year and now she just parades around with her bimbos?”  
“Okay okay calm down. Hermione you’re not unattractive yourself believe me. You were led to believe that but trust me last year at the Yule Ball Krum wasn’t the only one gawking at you.”  
“Then why does Malfoy have a better sex life than any of us?”  
“Hehe yeah about that, I’m seeing Dean Thomas. But that’s not important. Look at the girls Malfoy is fucking. Seriously, would you want to be a dumb bimbo who gets treated as a toy?”  
“I suppose I’m better off by myself…”  
“Exactly. You just have to be patient. You’re brilliant –and- beautiful. Naturally not many people are good enough for you. The right one will come along just be patient.”  
“Thanks Ginny.” She smiles.  
“No problem. And for the record, I think even Malfoy herself sees you that way she’s just a coward and prefers to stick to the low."  
Hermione chuckles. “I doubt it but okay.”  
A couple of months later the famous Inquisitorial Squad had become just as arbitrary as Umbridge. Malfoy certainly seemed to be enjoying the power.   
“You don’t have the power to dock points from us just any time you please Malfoy.” Hermione says angrily. “And I am certainly not following any rule Umbridge has invented in her incompetence.”  
“Members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points... So, Granger, I’ll have five from you for being rude about our new headmistress... Macmillan, five for contradicting me... Five because I don’t like you, Potter... Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I’ll have another five for that... Oh yeah, I forgot, you’re a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that..."  
All the Gryffindors huffed at her Ginny Weasley even flipped her off which of course costed her 20 more points.   
Once they found out about their secret meetings in the Room of Requirement each member of the IS dragged them to Umbridge’s office. Dracia smirked dragging Hermione by her sweater pointing her wand at her neck.   
“Put that thing down Malfoy this isn’t prison!”  
“It is now Granger and you’re about to get punished.”  
Once at Umbridge’s office she still held her tightly as the toad interrogated Harry. She was about to use the Cruciatus curse and there was no way of stopping her.  
“Wait!” Hermione screams. “Alright I’ll tell you.”  
Dracia smirked.  
“Leave that smug face Malfoy or I’ll wipe it out for you.” Hermione whispers before turning back to Umbridge. “We were building a secret weapon for Dumbledore. He asked us to.”  
Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad even Dracia seemed to believe her. “Take me.”   
Hermione pushes Dracia away to leave with Umbridge and Harry as the rest were still keeping a hold on the other DA members.   
It didn’t take long for Hermione and Harry to come back raising hell. “Alright everyone let’s go!”   
And so the Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville pushed the Slytherins away and they started throwing hexes at each other. Hermione took Dracia, she was a good opponent to be honest. They both fought fiercely yet kept blocking the other’s hexes. However Hermione was specifically pissed. Finally all those years of torment were paying off.   
“You-are-a-bloody-piece-of-shit-bitch-I-am-so-sick-of-you!” She kept insulting her as she threw spells. “Stupefy!” and with that Dracia fell unconscious.   
This gave them chance to escape to the Ministry for the battle with the rest of the Order. After it ended with Sirius’s death Lucius Malfoy was taken to Azkaban for participating as a Death Eater. Dracia felt so pissed she came attacking Harry saying it was his fault. However Hermione wasn’t having any of it.   
“Enough Malfoy! You can stop blaming other people for your own mess like an actual normal person instead of the spoiled brat you are! Take responsibility for yourself just like your father is doing now! He’s in Azkaban because I’m sorry to break this to you he’s a criminal! Period!” And with that she threw a hex at her before walking away with a rather impressed Harry.  
This wasn’t the time for silly crushes and feelings. The Second Wizarding War had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped ya'll liked it though it's suck-ish, I'm giving Hermione much more character like she has in the books, I don't feel like she shows much personality in the movies no offence


	6. Year 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey here's chapter 6- the half blood prince sorry it took longer I was busy but anyway here it is hope you like it

They say blood is thicker than water. And it is. Which is why Dracia Malfoy had to carry with all the privileges, mistakes and responsibilities of the Malfoys and the Blacks. She had to follow tradition, and that meant getting the Dark Mark. She sighs as she looks down at her arm. She was officially one of them now. Voldemort was just as terrifying now as he had been all those years ago when she was just a first year at the Forbidden Forest. And his hugs were awkward. So awkward. But he had given her a mission. A very important done, no newly recruited 16-year-old Death Eater was ever given a mission such as this one. But she had to correct her father’s incarceration. 

Killing Dumbledore was way more than she could ever imagine being a Death Eater was like. She acted honoured but she was so scared. She knew she couldn’t do it and so did Voldemort really. It was rather a suicide mission no matter how her mother had made Snape vow to protect her. If she failed he’d do it sure, but then what would Voldemort do to her? He wasn’t known to be very merciful towards the weak. 

Hermione tried her best to deny Harry’s suspicions that Dracia was a Death Eater. More for herself than him to be honest. She could stand Malfoy being a nasty bully but not a Death Eater. She was both disappointed and scared. Disappointed because for a moment she could’ve sworn she could see some humanity and kindness beneath that cold façade and scared because if she was, that meant she’d have to kill her. Hermione wondered if Dracia would be capable of killing her no matter how much she hated muggleborns. 

She was definitely acting more suspicious than usual often avoiding her whereas during previous years she wouldn’t miss a chance to bully her. After a couple of months into the schoolyear she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Okay Malfoy what’s up?” She caught up with her in the hallway. 

Dracia sighs. “Stay away from me Granger. For your own good.”

“Why? What’s going on Malfoy? You’re acting very strangely even for you.”

“None of your godamm business Granger. You and I are at war. Officially. That’s all you need to know.” She made a move to start walking away but Hermione ran turning her around by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Well that’s nothing strange is it? Deep down we always knew war would break again. There is something else. Tell me.” She says her deep brown eyes looking into her grey cold ones.

Dracia automatically leaned a little forward bewitched by her stare. Oh there was so much she wanted to say to her. She bites her lip before forcing herself back. She shakes her head and leaves without a word.

Daphne Greengrass pulls Dracia by the arm as soon as she enters the Slytherin Common Room dragging her into an empty spot.  
“Roll up your sleeve.”

Dracia stares at the ground not saying anything so Daphne takes her arm and forces her sleeve up. 

“What do you have to do?”

The blonde mumbles something inaudible.

“Come again?”

“I have to kill Dumbledore….” 

“What??!”

“Shut up they’ll hear us!”

“You have to do what??” She whispers this time.

“I know I know. I’m freaking out, this is not what I signed up for I mean killing Dumbledore.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Well I don’t know. I have to do it or He’ll kill me. I’m not sure I can I’ve never killed anyone.”

“Well what did you think was implied in the name Death Eater smartass?” Daphne smacks her head. Dracia just grumbles.

“And Granger?” Daphne continues inquiring.

“What about Granger?”

“We’ve been through this since second year. Just admit you like Granger.”

“Please. I can do so much better than that.”

“Yeah all those bimbo dolls you’ve been fucking since last year? No matter how many you have you’ll always desire Granger.”

“Well it doesn’t matter does it?” Dracia says harshly. “She’s straight as an arrow. Even if I was an all goody-two-shoes she’d never pay attention to me that way. She only does men. McLaggen at the moment. That prick. I’m a lot hotter than he is and the only reason she prefers him is because he has a dick.” She sighs leaning against the wall. “It’s so unfair.”

Daphne pats her shoulder. “There, there. You never know, she might be repressing her actual sexuality out of fear. But if she isn’t I’m sure you’ll find another special girl who is into girls. Just not now. Now you have to focus on your mission as horrible as it is.”

Dracia sighs and nods. “She’s gonna think I’m a monster.”

“Let her. She doesn’t know your circumstances.”

A month later Hermione was going with McLaggen to Slughhorn’s Christmas Party. She looked like a princess yet again in her pink cocktail dress. McLaggen was not really her type though. Too thick. He was the type of guy who would ugly shame a girl a couple of minutes after hitting on her if she had the audacity to reject him. His ego was so fragile just like Ron’s. Men. She shakes her head. But hey it was the rule. And if Dracia Malfoy was fucking Parkinson she didn’t wanna look like she was lagging behind.   
She went to the balcony to hide from him for a little while, sneaking a tray of canapes with her to eat without being judged. She was in the middle of enjoying a nice piece of food (as her fat ass writer is enjoying salty crisps with Oreo cookies) when Dracia appears out of nowhere making her jump.

“Malfoy what are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too Granger.”

Hermione rolls her eyes “Sneaking into Slughhorn’s party when you weren’t invited how classy.”

“Like you’re one to talk about class Granger. Sneaking a tray of food into the balcony for yourself.”

“Hey don’t judge the food is good!” She frowns and eats another piece.

“Yeah yeah listen, I’m sorry.”

This caught Hermione in the middle of a bite. “Wh-what?”

“I don’t have much time. But I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For everything. From calling you a Mudblood to every other time I made fun of you.”

Hermione just stares at her with wide eyes, softly pinching her own arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Truth Granger is..” Dracia’s voice quivered a bit by now. “I…I do like you Granger. And I know this is embarrassing and it’s taken me all these years to admit it but I like you Granger. And that’s that.”

Hermione looked at her for a moment before letting out a laugh. A somewhat loud mocking laugh.

“Okay Malfoy I could expect you to call me a Mudblood, I could expect you to shame me over every little thing. But coming to tell me that somehow you’ve been crushing on me? You really outdid yourself this time.” She continues laughing. “You really think I’m that stupid to fall for your pathetic attempt to get into my head and have me pass you information? Like you said. We’re at war. And if you want to know Harry’s whereabouts you’re gonna have to come up with a better plan.”

Dracia bites her lip looking down. So this is what humiliation felt like. 

“You’re right. We are at war. Sorry for wasting your time.” And with that she gives a court nod and walks out of the balcony and the party. 

Of course part of Hermione hoped Dracia actually meant what she said, but it was impossible. She couldn’t be so stupid to let her feelings get in the way of her logic in seeing the truth. Dracia would never feel that way about her. She was being the manipulative bitch she always had been and always would be. 

Some weeks later Hermione and Harry were watching Ron being all disgusting with Lavender in the hallways. 

“I don’t know what the hell they see in each other to be honest.” She makes a face.

Dumbledore happened to pass by hearing what she said. 

“The heart wants what it wants Ms. Granger. But the most important thing is to be true to yourself. To not be afraid to show your true colours. “Hermione could see a glint in his eyes from behind his half-moon spectacles. “Trust me. I should know.” He gives her a smile and walks away. 

Harry just smiles at the headmaster’s antiques but Hermione understood perfectly what he meant. Especially the “show your true colours” parts. The man was a walking rainbow. 

However on that fateful night Dracia Malfoy was already standing before him wand in trembling hand. 

“You-you don’t understand. I have to do this.” She was swallowing back her tears. 

“Dear child, you do not have to be like this. You can choose your own side. You do not want to carry with this for the rest of your life trust me.”

The other Death Eaters walk in surrounding them. Aunt Bellatrix grins next to her whispering in her ear. “Very nice Dracia. Now do it.”

“What are you waiting for?” Another Death Eater tries to pressure her. 

In a moment of decision Dracia slowly lowers her want. She wasn’t a murderer. She wouldn’t stoop this low. She didn’t want to live the rest of her life afraid. Luckily Snape takes over finishing the job.

“Avada Kedravra”

Hermione and the rest of the students are woken up in the middle of the night. All she could hear was “Snape killed Dumbledore!” over and over amongst the students. It seemed not even the Slytherins themselves could believe it looking equally shocked.  
She doesn’t see Malfoy however. She looked for her face while battling Death Eaters but didn’t find her so she just assumed she escaped. 

Didn’t see her for the resting month of the schoolyear nor at the funeral. 

“Harry you were there. If Snape hadn’t walked in, Dracia would’ve killed him herself right?”

Harry shakes his head. “No I don’t think so. She lowered her wand, she looked very troubled.”

Hermione nods. “So a bully but not a murderer.”

“I guess so. But for now we have to finish what Dumbledore started. Find the real Horcrux as well as the rest of them.”

“I know. I was just curious.” 

She smiles softly at her friend before looking ahead at the sunset. Wherever Dracia Malfoy was right now she was happy to know there was a bit of humanity in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needless to say this goes to the LGBT community on pride month and to all the queer women who know what it's like to fall for a straight girl and having to see her with a man *raises hand*


	7. Year 7 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of year 7 I'm so sorry I took so long to write it, I've been terribly busy and away these past weeks. Anyway here it is. I hope ya'll like it.

So many questions, so many answers, so little time for Hermione Granger. She could barely handle all the stress. A seventeen-year-old girl shouldn’t have to face a war like this. She shouldn’t have to be constantly put down and diminished for her blood that shit hurt. 

At least she felt safe with Harry and Ron at the former Black House Harry had inherited from Sirius. Even if Kreacher wasn’t all that helpful, Dobby was always kind to them and would do anything Harry asked him to.

“Dobby is so happy to serve Harry Potter and his friends sir...”

“I’m glad to have you too Dobby.” Harry nods.

“Much better than over there at the Malfoys. Even if Dobby did hear wonders of Ms. Granger back then.”

This certainly caught their attention. 

“W-what do you mean Dobby?”

“Well…” Dobby played with his fingers. “Dobby is not sure if Dobby should say but, Mistress Dracia talked about you a lot Ms. Granger. Dobby heard all about how you always had the right answer and knew everything. How you talked so eloquently and performed spells so gracefully.”

Hermione stared at Dobby open-mouthed blushing madly as Harry and Ron both smirked widely at her. 

“Looks like Malfoy had a little les crush on Mione!” Ron snickers.

“Shut up Ron.” She kept blushing. “She….she…”

“What? Everyone knows she’s into girls.”

“Yes but she….she called me a Mudblood, made my life a living hell….”

“Could’ve been for a reason don’t you think?”

“That’s silly.” She shakes her head. “No, no, no, impossible. Now stop talking nonsense and start thinking where the next Hocrux might be.” She quickly goes out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry and Ron look at each other raising a brow.

“Is it me or she smiled a little?”

They both snorted at the same time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war was at its peak. Should be the most fun for Dracia except it wasn’t. She was scared and anxious 90% of the time. The Malfoys had fallen in disgrace and Voldemort often treated them like trash, one wrong move and they’d be all dead. Not to mention all the people whose murders she had witnessed in the past couple of months. She just couldn’t be the witch they wanted her to be. As much as she tried to shut down empathy she couldn’t kill. 

Dracia’s current worst fear was confirmed the day they brought in the trio to Malfoy Manor. Father had told her it wasn’t time for stupid pity over anyone. This was war and she had to torture and kill whoever she had to torture and kill. But you can’t just ask someone to torture and kill the people they went to school with regardless of whether they were friends or not. At least that’s how Dracia felt and how every normal person should feel, but apparently her family of psychopaths didn’t think that way. 

“Is it or is it not?” Aunt Bellatrix asks her eagerly holding a deformed Potter.

Dracia makes a face kneeling next to him. She recognised him instantly especially for the look he was giving her.

“It’s…very hard to say. I don’t know…”

Her father angrily grabbed her by the arm. “Well you better be able to say, you know what will happen if we hand him over to the Dark Lord and turns out he’s not the right Potter.”

Dracia looks down and nods still refusing to give them away. She couldn’t bear to look at Hermione now. Please not her. Her prayers fell on deaf ears as Aunt Bellatrix spotted the Gryffindor sword by their side when it was supposed to be in her vault.   
Before she could stop it she was already dragging Granger as Potter and Weasley were being taken to the dungeons. 

“Aunt Bellatrix..”

It was almost impossible to talk to her deranged aunt once she got all psycho mode breathing heavily like a bloody animal and all. 

“…I don’t think that will be necessary…”

“Shut up Dracia! Crucio!”

As Hermione’s screams filled the room Dracia twitched and tried to cover her ears closing her eyes. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t just shut herself out like she always did. She almost cried herself watching Hermione screaming and twitching in pain. 

“Mione…I’m so sorry…” she whispered so softly only she could hear herself.

She had to do something, this was too much to her to bear, she just wanted to kill. For the first time in her life she wanted to kill her aunt in anger over her doing so much as touching her Gryffindor princess. Instead however she sat there for another minute to think. She had to be slightly more cunning than that she couldn’t just jump and go all “AVEDA KADABRA BITCH!” on her like that. She needed a smarter plan to save Granger and not get caught. She slowly sneaked away into the dungeons. 

Ron and Harry jump when they see her. 

“What are you doing to her?!”

Dracia rolls her eyes. “Giving her a massage Weasley, what does it sound like?”

“I swear you…!”

“Shut up now and listen, you have to escape, take the elf with you.”

“WHAT? Now if you think we’re gonna leave Hermione alone here…”

“I’ll take care of Granger okay?!”

They both stare at her with open eyes. So what Dobby said was true. Unbelievable. 

“Go! Go! I promise I’ll get her back to you!”

“How can we trust you?” Ron says defensively. “After all you’ve done…”

“I’d love to give you some enlightenment Weasley but sadly there’s not enough time okay? So either you take Potter with you and let me handle Granger’s situation or you figure out yourself a better plan.”

Harry and Ron look lost for a moment before giving up with a sigh. 

“I swear to god Malfoy if anything else happens to her you’re dead.” Harry threatened her before taking Ron and letting Dobby apparate them out. 

Dracia ran back up hoping no one had noticed her absence. Bellatrix was just done with Hermione who was laying on the floor still sobbing with the word Mudblood carved into her arm. 

“I’ll take her to the dungeon.” Dracia does her best to smirk.

Bellatrix snickered and nods walking away with Narcissa. Dracia sighs and gets a wet rag before kneeling next to Hermione and wrapping it around her arm. As shaken as Hermione was, she gave her a surprised look. 

“I’m so sorry…”

Hermione trembled a bit letting a couple more tears fall and doesn’t say anything. Dracia slowly puts a hand on her stomach rubbing it gently. 

“I’ll get you out of here okay?”

If Hermione looked surprised at the beginning now she looked shocked. 

“…w-what…?”

“Can you stand up?”

Hermione slowly tries to sit up feeling dizzy. Dracia places a hand on her lower back to support her and takes her hand with the other helping her up. Hermione was losing balance so she wrapped her arms around Dracia’s neck. Dracia suppressed a smile as she pulled her closer by the waist and took out her wand with her free hand apparating away to Bill Weasley’s house. She knew it was being used by the Order, Snape and her talked a lot lately. 

Harry and Ron jump when they appear out of the blue. 

“Mione!”

Dracia gently helps her sit on a chair.

“Well a promise is a promise.” She hands her, her wand. “Here, Bellatrix has yours, you can use mine. I’ll use my mother’s.”

“Wow…thanks Malfoy…”Ron says genuinely impressed.

Dracia salutes lazily and apparates out with Narcissa’s wand before someone realizes she’s gone. Harry and Ron quickly run to seat next to Hermione.

“Are you okay?”

Hermione sighs and nods. “Yes I’m okay…she helped me out….”

“Yeah we just saw that, that’s a side of her I never thought I’d see.”

Hermione chuckles. “She was…gentle…”

Harry looks at her raising a brown. “Mione….”

“She confessed she liked me since last year at Slughorn’s Christmas dinner.” She sighs.

The boys gasp in shock.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“Because I thought she was just lying to me okay? I laughed in her face and sent her away.”

Harry’s jaw hits the floor. “Mione, if she just risked her life to save you in a war I don’t think she was lying.”

“Well I didn’t know that back then now did I?”

“And…how do you feel?”

“I…” she shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter.” She makes a move to get up but Ron stops her.

“Mione…we’re always gonna be your friends…”

Hermione crosses her arms frowning. “I…I think I’ve felt a certain attraction from a while…but I didn’t want to admit it..” she makes an effort to stop her emotional tears. 

Harry pulls her closer for a hug. “Hermione it’s okay. We don’t get to choose who we fall in love with.”

“We are at war…”

“And I am the living proof love can defeat a war.” He smiles showing his scar. 

Hermione smiles back before looking down at Dracia’s wand in her hands. 

“No one else can know.”

“Our lips are sealed.”

It was gonna be a difficult war but it was good to know she had an unexpected ally on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like and comment bitches!


	8. Year 7 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with new chapter! probably sucks because I've been really busy and wrote it during a night of insomnia but I hope you guys like it even a little bit. Warning: it's cheesy, very cheesy

Now was the time. The time to start the uprising at Hogwarts. This was it. To say Hermione was basically pissing herself would be an understatement. It was the final battle and she’d very likely get killed. Luckily the morale was high, the rest of the Gryffindors seemed to be willing to fight. The whole castle was a chaos as students and teachers ran from one side to another and the younger students were being evacuated. 

Dracia wasn’t really fighting. She was on the wrong side and she was not killing her own classmates. She casually would hide and from there fire spells at the Death Eaters themselves. She could see Hermione fighting fiercely, it was like she was taking out all those years of humiliation for being a Muggleborn. If Dracia hadn’t already been in love with her now she definitely was. That was her Hermione, her beautiful warrior princess. She smiled and continued firing more spells careful not to be seen. 

So far it was an apocalypse, good wizards both adults and underage died around her. This wasn’t right, she couldn’t understand how her family could have supported these stupid pureblood supremacy ideals for so long.  
For a moment she stepped out of her hiding place to run to another, it was easy to skip spells since basically everyone was running. She fired some defensive spells as she ran to another hallway bumping into Hermione herself.

“Granger!” she sighs

Hermione frowns once realizing who it was. “Well you’re not gonna kill me?”

“I think I’ve made it perfectly clear I don’t want you dead.”

Hermione didn’t let go of her wand rather examined her suspiciously. 

“For fucks sake Granger I told you since last year I love you!” Dracia yells not really caring anymore, they were in a war if she died at least she said it.

This time Hermione opens her mouth in shock before closing it and biting her lip.

“I love you too ferret…” 

That was a reaction Dracia was definitely not expecting, now it was her turn to open her mouth and look shocked.

Hermione chuckles before cupping her face in her hands and pulling her closer pressing her lips against hers. Not wasting any time Dracia wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her passionately. As the world fell around them Hermione pressed her body closer to hers and allowed the kiss to linger before slowly pulling away. 

“I have to go. Stay safe.” She was smiling.

“You too.” Dracia smiled back and both parted opposite ways. 

After a couple of minutes Voldemort’s voice resonated around the castle. It was scary and hypnotizing. He was asking his “troops” to retreat and giving them one hour to dispose of their dead and hand in Potter. Dracia was not going anywhere. She was done, so done. She stayed right where she was. She didn’t even know where her parents were, she assumed if they were alive they were retreating with the rest. She quickly got up and started helping around where she could as she looked for Hermione. 

She was proud to see some Slytherin students helping the injured and comforting others just like she was. It pained to see so many familiar faces being covered with white sheets. Rumor had it Potter was gonna turn himself in. She was feeling rather hopeless, Voldermort would get what he wanted and kill the war, probably exterminate all muggleborns. She shakes her head, she couldn’t bear to think about it. She looked up and saw Hermione approaching with a soft, sad smile. She quickly rushed to her putting a hand on her arm.

“What’s wrong?”

“Harry just went to turn himself in.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine, he’s doing the right thing. I thought you’d retreat.”

Dracia shakes her head. “I’d rather stay with you.”

Hermione blushes brightly and chuckles before giving her a hug. After a couple of minutes Voldemort and his army reenter triumphantly. Everyone goes out of the castle to see Hagrid carrying a dead Harry. It was over. Hermione started tearing up but preferred to stay quiet. He then had the guts to “give them a chance” to join him. Dracia stayed where she was. She saw Lucius and Narcissa on the other side, her father urged her to come over. There in front of everyone he was calling her name and people turned to look at her. She trembled a little. This was her ultimate decision moment. Either stay there on the good side or join her parents who were apparently winning. She hesitated. Hermione felt sorry for her at that moment. She bites her lip expecting her to do the sensible thing and walk over to Voldemort. Neville steps forward distracting him and literally saving her from having to do what she dreaded. 

“I’ll join you when hell freezes over!” 

Dracia admired the bravery, it’s like she picked the wrong people to bully during her days at Hogwarts they were all being heroes now. Potter rid himself from Hagrid’s grasp revealing to be alive and the battle started again. Oh for fucks sake, she was happy it wasn’t over but part of her wanted it to be over already. She ran to start actively fighting now, there was still hope. As one Death Eater she couldn’t identify fired a spell at Hermione she quickly blocked it.

“That’s my girl you idiot!!” she felt so good screaming it but as good as it felt to scream “Stupefy!” next. Hermione grinned at her and continued fighting. Dracia suddenly caught a glimpse of her parents, they didn’t seem to have noticed her. They weren’t fighting anyone they were just running screaming her name. She couldn’t believe it. She smiled.

“Mom! Dad!” she ran to meet them. Narcissa pulled her into a hug. “Let’s go home.”

“No mum I want to stay, we’re winning. Please.” She looked at her with begging eyes.

“Absolutely not, I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t I’ll be careful, you can go home or stay here and hide.”

“We can’t they’ll immediately send us to trial and then to Azkaban after all this is over.”

Dracia knew this was true. She looked down. “But I changed sides. I helped a lot…”

“Darling we know, you’re not the one in danger because you’re just a child. I’m afraid we forced you to do it, they likely won’t send you to Azkaban but us.”

Lucius stayed right where he was. 

“Dad…? Come on.”

“I am not staying here.”

“So you’re leaving mum and me here..”

Without another word Lucius apparated out. To no one’s surprise, everyone knew he was a jerk.

“Mum I’m so sorry.”

Narcissa sighed. “I’m not surprised at all, we always knew you’re father wasn’t the nicest person. To be honest I dreamed of the day it would just be you and I.”

Dracia smiles hearing this taking her mother’s hand.

“Now let’s go find your muggleborn girl shall we?”

Dracia looks at her raising her eyebrows. “W-what…?”

“Oh you seriously thought I didn’t notice you were crushing on her since your first year? I’m your mother.”

Dracia chuckled and started running with Narcissa. The second part of the battle didn’t last long. Soon enough Potter had killed Voldemort. Or rather Voldemort had killed himself with his stupidity. As the war was won and officially over people hugged each other and cried. The Great Hall was victorious.

Hermione, Ron and Harry hugged each other in happiness. They had done it. Finally after 7 years. Everyone cheered around them. Hermione turns around to see Dracia smiling at her. Ron and Harry notice her and give Hermione the smirk.

“What?” she rolls her eyes. 

“Well go on Mione.” Harry grins. 

She chuckles and walks towards the blonde girl. Dracia didn’t waste any time quickly wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione grins returning it. The students around them stare for a moment. That was Hermione Granger kissing Dracia Malfoy. They soon started cheering for them too. 

“I guess that’s the perfect ending to such a pointless war.” Ginny chuckles behind Harry. 

Harry wraps an arm around her waist smiling. “Who would’ve thought?”

“Please…” the redhead snorts. “Only you two didn’t see it coming.”

Hermione and Dracia both smiled at each other leaning their foreheads together. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I've had a lot of fun with this story and I already have many more scenes in my head I think I will continue it post-war so expect more chapters in the future! Comments are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah I know this sucks I promise I'll work on my creativity and further development of the characters :/ comments are welcome though!


End file.
